


Вдали от благодати

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Второстепенные оригинальные персонажи, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Совместимо с каноном, друзья с привилегиями, мастурбация, от друзей к возлюбленным
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Забавно, но есть люди, которых ты встречаешь каждый день, но всё равно не можешь толком запомнить их имена. Другим же хватает пары минут, чтобы клещом вгрызться в память, да так, что без дополнительного хирургического вмешательства и не вытащить. Джеки относился как раз ко второму типу.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far from Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183344) by [aggretsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggretsu/pseuds/aggretsu). 



Это длится уже полгода.

Забавно, но есть люди, которых ты встречаешь каждый день, но всё равно не можешь толком запомнить их имена. Другим же хватает пары минут, чтобы клещом вгрызться в память, да так, что без дополнительного хирургического вмешательства и не вытащить. Джеки относился как раз ко второму типу. Одна встреча с ним – и всё, не особо размеренная жизнь Ви вовсе превратилась в гонки. Без тормозов. По встречной полосе. Но не то, чтобы он жаловался. 

***

Следующая их работа, что удивительно, оказывается той ещё халтуркой. Отобрать портфель у корпората, настолько занятого брейндансом – или точнее дрочкой чьего-то несуществующего члена, - оказывается секундным делом. Наверное, этот бедолага даже не сразу поймет, что его обворовали. Что ж, будет знать: в «No-Tell» не задают вопросов не только тебе, но и людям, по каким-то своим причинам разыскивающим тебя в столь необычном месте.

– Как конфетку у ребёнка, – довольно констатирует Джеки, напоследок фотографируя скулящего на кровати парня. Для последующего шантажа? Слишком сложно, к тому же можно попасться. Ви в этом отношении куда более приземлённый: обшарить карманы пиджака, пройтись по ящикам, заглянуть в мини-бар – вот и всё; в конце его «ревизии» номер оказывается практически девственным чистым. Пропадает даже упаковка жвачки, сиротливо валяющаяся под платяным шкафом.

***

– А как насчёт тебя? – на обратном пути спрашивает Джеки. Из-за грохочущей в салоне музыки его голоса практически не слышно. – Балуешься виртами?

– Нет, – отвечает Ви, не отрываясь от наблюдения за густыми облаками, которые висели настолько низко, что, казалось, того гляди упадут на землю. – Можешь считать меня старомодным, но я предпочитаю настоящих партнеров.

Джеки смеётся настолько громко, что заглушает играющую по радио песню: – Как и я, чумба.

***  
На кушетке в доме Уэллсов, вероятно, уже образовалась вмятина, повторяющая все изгибы Ви, насколько часто ему приходилось на ней ночевать. Но он и не против. Несмотря на свою относительную ветхость, кушетка была на удивление удобной, да и колючее покрывало, которое Ви использовал в качестве пледа, хранило слабые ароматы еды, свечного воска и того, что он мог бы охарактеризовать как собственный запах Джеки, действовало на него до странного усыпляюще. Так что он даже не слышит, когда вернувшаяся с ночной смены в «Койоте» Мама Уэллс, в попытках его не разбудить, прокрадывается мимо него. 

***

На следующей неделе они угоняют фургон со склада «Мальстрёма». Ворота охраняет совсем зеленый новобранец, вырубить которого – проще пареной репы. Но не успевает девушка осесть на землю, как раздаётся оглушающий вой сирены – видимо, она была как-то связана с биопоказателями часового, – и не особо сложная на первый взгляд миссия заканчивается перестрелкой. Джеки едва уворачивается от пули в голову, чтобы словить другую плечом. Ви слышит это раньше, чем видит. С трудом добравшись до фургона, они сразу выезжают на главную дорогу. По-хорошему, прежде чем возвращаться, надо было покататься по темным переулкам, чтобы сбросить хвост возможной погони. Но Ви хватает одного мимолетного взгляда на залитое кровью соседнее кресло, чтобы наплевать и на ожидающего их заказчика, и на здравый смысл в целом.

– Даже не надейся, это просто царапина, – Джеки пытается ухмыльнуться, но Ви прекрасно понимает, что он делает это только для того, чтобы его подбодрить.

Никто из них не удивляется, когда Ви резко разворачивает фургон.

***

Виктор, наверное, самый лучший врач во всём Найт-Сити. Легкая, но в то же время твёрдая рука, голос, способный убедить даже находящегося при смерти человека в том, что на следующий день он будет лихо отплясывать в каком-нибудь загаженном клубе – у Ви нет никаких причин ему не доверять. Но всё же его внутренности скручивает в предательский комок, когда он видит, как Виктор, вколов Джеки общий наркоз, начинает скрупулёзно корпеть над его плечом. Против воли на ум приходят ассоциации с мясником, что сноровисто разделывает тушу крупного животного. 

– Всё в порядке, но ему нужно восстановиться, – наконец устало говорит Виктор, подходя к своему столу. – А до тех пор – без глупостей. К тебе это тоже относиться, – он выкидывает использованные медицинские перчатки в мусорную корзину, а затем, достав из шкафчика пару рюмок, щедро плескает в них виски из стоящей неподалеку бутылки. 

Звон чокающихся рюмок звучит практически оглушительно громко в тишине комнаты. 

– Не уверен, что смогу остановить его, если ему вдруг что-нибудь взбредёт в голову.

Очки Виктора слишком темные, чтобы Ви мог разглядеть его глаза. Интересно, а сколько ему вообще лет? Помниться, раньше он был легендой всего Уотсона. Его даже по телику показывали в видеорепортаже о лучших тяжеловесных боксёрах города. Так что вынудило его отказаться от всего этого? Сам Виктор никогда об этом не рассказывал, а Ви и не настаивал. У каждого человека ведь должны быть свои секреты, верно? Но, тем не менее, он знал, что Виктор не до конца завязал с боксом: Джеки рассказывал, как они время от времени вместе ходят в спортзал, где Виктор обучает его приемам рукопашного боя. Не сказать, что Ви был прямо таки в восторге от этого откровения. Ещё бы: что приятного в осознании того, что у твоих друзей есть общие интересы, которые ты с ними не разделяешь. 

***

Следующий день ничем не отличается от предыдущего. Фиксеры с завидным упорством продолжают обрывать его телефон с предложениями о подработке, что Ви приходится на время даже заблокировать их контакты. Шесть месяцев назад ему приходилось буквально зубами выгрызать себе заказы, а сейчас он может спокойно сбрасывать вызовы от той же самой Вакако, без боязни позднее словить пулю из-за своей «непочтительности».

– Можешь его проведать? – под конец неловкого, по крайней мере, для Ви, разговора просит Мама Уэллс. – Ты же знаешь, как мальчик нервничает, когда ему приходиться сидеть дома в одиночестве.

***

Ви заканчивает свою последнюю на сегодня работу – кладёт сомнительного происхождения пакет в почтомат, расположенный на первом этаже торгового центра в Пасифике и, дождавшись перевода на свой счет установленной суммы, выученным наизусть маршрутом едет к Джеки.

***

Встречающий его в дверях Джеки выглядит, мягко говоря, не очень. Заросший пятидневной щетиной подбородок, растянутые шорты и заляпанная непонятными пятнами майка лучше всяких слов говорили, насколько глубоко его друг погрузился в пучину хандры. 

– Ты явно не торопился, – несколько обиженно говорит он, пропуская Ви в квартиру.

– Пришлось повозиться с кое-какой херней, – Ви неловко усаживается на диван, в то время как Джеки громыхает шкафчиками в смежной комнате. – А ты, дай угадаю, опять бухал целый день?

– Нет, - беззаботно отвечает Джеки, протягивая ему принесённую с кухни пивную бутылку. – Всего лишь последние… семь часов.

– Я не собираюсь снова одалживать тебе на замену печени.

Джеки равнодушно пожимает плечами: – Мне просто было скучно. Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к сидению на жопе ровно. Да и постоянные звонки вроде: «Ты куда пропал, Джек?» и «Неужто ты наконец-то решил завязать?», знаешь, оптимизма не прибавляют. 

Ви делает глоток прямо из горла. Как оказалось, пойло было весьма неплохим: – Просто забей. Ничего с тобой не случится, если ты пару дней посидишь дома.

– А смысл? Я ведь уже абсолютно здоров.

Да, этого стоило ожидать. Джеки, конечно, был классным парнем и всё такое, но порой его неумение трезво оценивать собственные силы, выходило им боком.

– Ты это нашему доку скажи, – насмешливо фыркает Ви. – Может, уже наденешь что-нибудь поприличнее? 

– Я готов ради тебя на многое, - говорит Джеки, проводя пальцем по тактильной панели телевизора. – Но специально прихорашиваться, пока я всё равно сижу дома, это, извини, выше моих сил. 

– Не против, если я пощёлкаю? 

– Тебе не нужно для этого спрашивать разрешение, дружище.

Выведя на экран меню, Джеки нарочито торжественно вручает пульт Ви. Затем он откидывается назад и вольготно закидывает руки на спинку дивана, с интересом ожидая, что выберет Ви; будто бы у него вообще было из чего выбирать. Пять федеральных каналов и несколько видеофайлов, которые Джеки, должно быть, скачивал сам. В самом низу списка есть папка без названия, но Ви предпочитает её тактично проигнорировать.

С полчаса они смотрят выбранный случайным образом боевик, прежде чем Джеки, не выдержав, говорит:

– Мне кажется, или мы смотрим какое-то дерьмо, чувак, – его язык немного заплетался от количества выпитого. – Может, что-нибудь другое?

– Ладно, – сразу же соглашается Ви. Джеки возвращается в меню и ожидаемо лезет в ту самую безымянную папку. Список видео в ней просто непомерно длинный, и Ви не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу чтобы понять, что его сейчас ожидает.

Перед тем как включить нужный ролик, Джеки мимоходом интересуется: – Всё нормально, Ви?

\- Ага, - без особого энтузиазма отвечает он.

Они раньше никогда этим не занимались. Да и вообще, зачем Джеки уныло гонять лысого, когда у него весь мобильный забит номерами симпатичных девчонок, которые пачками вешаются на него в клубах. Он всегда знал, когда многозначительно ухмыльнуться, когда двусмысленно пошутить, а когда вытаскивать весело хохочущую девицу на танцпол. Но всё же есть черта, которую Джеки никогда не переступает - в конце концов, ему ведь нравится Мисти. Просто у него такая манера общения, вот и всё.

В отличие от Ви. Он для этого слишком неловкий и блёклый, особенно на фоне Джеки, который даже в большой компании умеет мастерски перетягивать внимание на себя. 

Но, как бы то ни было, сейчас они вместе сидят на диване со спущенными штанами. Видео представляет собой минет от первого лица, член размерено входит и выходит изо рта сидящей на коленях девушки. Она постоянно поднимает глаза, вглядываясь в лицо своего партнёра, но это больше раздражает, чем возбуждает Ви. Он не может… так. Это не для него. Просто не для него.

Чего не скажешь о Джеки. Он тихо постанывает, медленно и уверенно работая кулаком. Ви с трудом удерживается от соблазна краем глаза посмотреть на него. Его собственный член по-прежнему мягкий, и он закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить...

– Даже передёрнуть самостоятельно не могу, – с отвращением бросает Джеки. – Просто заебись, mano.

Ви поворачивается к Джеки и, стараясь смотреть ему прямо в глаза, понимающе спрашивает: – Рука?

– Да, – тяжело вздыхает тот. – Походу Вик не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что процесс восстановления займет много времени.

– Он тебе дал какое-нибудь обезболивающее? 

Джеки отрицательно качает головой. Ви не хочет, но видит это – толстый и массивный член Джеки, сжимаемый его широкой ладонью.

– Я сказал ему, что уже большой мальчик и могу пару деньков перетерпеть… Тебе что, не понравилось, Ви? Ты вообще не смотришь на экран, а это ведь, между прочим, бриллиант моей порно-коллекции.

– Да нет, всё нормально, – спешит заверить друга Ви, стыдливо закидывая ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть свой вялый член. – Я же говорил тебе, что меня больше возбуждает живое присутствие партнера.

– Помню, – согласно вздыхает Джеки, натягивая шорты. – Но лучше это, чем вообще ничего. Или ты видишь орду красоток у нашей двери? 

Ви усмехается: – А тебе от Мисти не влетит за такие дела?

– Мы недавно разбежались, – грустно пожимает плечами Джеки. – Она сказала, что не может встречаться с маменькиным сынком.

Все, кто были хоть немного знакомы с Джеки, прекрасно знали, насколько сильно он боготворит свою мать. Так что Мисти вполне можно было понять: какая уважающая себя девушка станет мутить с парнем, для которого она никогда не будет самой главной женщиной в жизни? Тем не менее… 

– Это было грубо, – сочувственно отвечает Ви.

– Брось, что не делается – то к лучшему, – рывком поднявшись со своего места, Джеки снова направляется в сторону кухни – благо квартирка у него небольшая, далеко ходить не надо. 

Через неприкрытую дверь Ви было прекрасно видно, насколько сюрреалистично выглядит копошащийся в маленьком навесном шкафчике Джеки. Казалось, одно неосторожное движение – и его крохотная кухня треснет по швам, но нет, на этот раз обошлось без происшествий. Сдавленно выругавшись, он наконец снимает с полки огромный пакет с арахисом и, бережно положив его на сгиб больной руки, медленно выходит из кухни, продолжая трепетно прижимать его к груди, как младенца. Из Джеки вышел бы неплохой отец, отстраненно подмечает Ви, чувствуя, как от внезапно поднявшейся в груди волны нежности что-то сжимается в груди. 

Джеки время от времени говорил об этом, когда они возвращались по утрам с того или иного дела. В это время суток город, лишённый сияния неоновых огней и людской суеты, превращался в странный каменный лабиринт, будто сошедший со страниц какой-то детской книжки. Пока они медленно шли по пустынным кварталам, Ви наблюдал за рассыпанным по асфальту мусором, который скапливаться на тротуарах быстрее, чем его успевали убирать – если это вообще делали, – и рассеяно слушал размышления Джеки о его будущем. Он мечтал о большой крепкой семье, которой у него никогда не было. А иногда он долго с упоением рассказывал Ви о том, как свалит из Найт-Сити в какую-нибудь глушь, где будет жить вместе со своей сверхзаботливой женой в построенном их общими усилиями доме. 

В такие моменты Ви никогда не перебивал его, но на следующие за этими откровениями вопросы, что он сам-то собирается делать в дальнейшем, предпочитал отмалчиваться. Своё будущее представлялось ему чем-то наподобие мутного стекла: вроде бы и понятно, что оно собой представляет, но легче от этого как-то не становится.

\- Арахиса? – не дожидаясь ответа, Джеки кидает ему один орех. Ви машинально закидывает его в рот и тут же жалеет о столь поспешном решении: из всей пачки лично ему с первой попытки достаётся гнилой орех. Повезло, ничего не скажешь.


	2. Chapter 2

Атланта оказалась той ещё выгребной ямой. Но чтобы это понять, Ви потребовалось целых два года. Два невыносимо долгих года, сделавших его усталым, разочаровавшимся в жизни стариком — и посмешищем для Джеки, который явно не верил в эти слова. «Говоришь так, будто бы помирать собрался. Спешу тебя огорчить: жизнь не настолько дерьмовая штука, как тебе кажется. В общем, постарайся протянуть лет хотя бы до тридцати — и поймешь, что я был прав».

Ви покидал Найт-Сити с надеждой, что на другом месте всё сложится иначе. Но, как оказалось, от себя убежать не так-то просто. Помниться, это был его первый полёт на самолёте. Место возле сортира, узкие проходы, где нельзя толком вытянуть ноги, и не особо любезные бортпроводницы, предлагавшие купить бутылочку воды по абсолютно беспредельной цене. Кто-то вроде по этому поводу успел даже закатить скандал, едва не закончившийся для всех пассажиров высадкой на запасном аэродроме. Короче, всё в лучших традициях эконом-класса. Но тогда Ви даже не обратил на это внимание — слишком велика была эйфория от осознания того, что через пару часов у него начнётся новая жизнь.

Он рассчитывал, что это будет путешествие в один конец. Как говорится, всё или ничего. Но судьба решила распорядиться иначе.

Первое время ему помогала знакомая, переехавшая в Атланту на пару лет раньше, чем он. Рассказала о большой игре и предложила взять Ви под свое крыло. Оказалось, что она была фиксером — слишком мелким, чтобы её заказы были особо прибыльными. Но всех её знакомых — полностью лишённой всяких амбиций шпаны, среди которой оказался и Ви, — это более чем устраивало. Однотипные заказы, ночные посиделки в загаженных квартирах, дешёвая выпивка — и так изо дня в день. Забавно, но всё это было именно тем, от чего так стремился избавиться Ви. Подобная рутина приводила в его ярость, заставляла ещё сильнее ненавидеть новый «дом», вынужденных подельников и заодно себя за собственное бессилие.

А потом он кое-кого встретил.

Всё началось донельзя банально — случайная встреча в баре, в котором Ви нажирался уже третью ночь подряд.

— Недавно здесь? — он поворачивается и не сразу понимает — возможно, виной тому количество выпитого, — что сидящий на соседнем стуле парень обращается именно к нему. Слишком лощённый — такие по дешевым кабакам не шляются, — хотя шрам, проходящий через его левый глаз, и металлические пластины на виске определенно портили его личико. Но необычайно искренняя улыбка, играющая на его губах, с лихвой компенсировала эти изъяны.

Ви прекрасно помнил, как сначала послал нахального незнакомца, о чём практически сразу же пожалел: парень ведь ему ничего такого не сделал, а он, вот ведь придурок, повёл себя как классический угрюмый пьяница. Но, как оказалось, парень был не робкого десятка: вместо того, чтобы благоразумно отвалить, он развернулся к Ви и предложил угостить того выпивкой.

Оказалось, что парень был разнорабочим, но, если честно, в это верилось с большим трудом. Без шрама он мог бы с легкостью сойти за модель из рекламы зубной пасты, да и манера держаться была явно на порядок выше, чем у какого-нибудь слесаря или грузчика.

После того, как они выпили за знакомство, его новый приятель выдал что-то наподобие «думаю, это начало прекрасных отношений», но Ви благоразумно пропустил его слова мимо ушей. И не только слова: Тайлер, или попросту Тай, видимо, поставил перед собой цель напоить Ви до скотского состояния, но тот не особо и возражал — ещё бы, гуляют же не на его эдди. К тому же Тайлер был на редкость приятным собеседником: безропотно слушал пьяные излияния Ви, охал только в нужных местах и выказывал сочувствие так, что ему не хотелось врезать за излишнюю слащавость.

Но чего Ви уж точно не помнит, так это того, кто из них сделал первый шаг. Вроде бы отвлёкся только на секундочку, и вот — он уже стоит в вестибюле роскошного жилого комплекса, глупо таращась на своё отражение в начищенной до зеркального блеска мраморной стене. Потом, когда они шли по длинному хорошо освещенному коридору, Ви успел уже проклясть всю эту затею, как вдруг его проводник резко остановился и, разблокировав замок на двери одной из комнат, приглашающе открыл её, пропуская его внутрь. Ви чувствовал себя ужасно неловко в этой со вкусом обставленной квартире, сидя на кипенно-белом диване в своих старых драных штанах. Пришедший с кухни Тайлер, как настоящий радушный хозяин, предложил ему стакан воды, а потом, когда их пальцы случайно соприкоснулись, будто бы так и надо… Ви не выдержал и, схватив Тайлера за руку, плавным движением затащил его к себе на колени.

Ви прекрасно понимал, что в двадцать первом веке его предпочтения никого бы не шокировали, но он всё же предпочитал их лишний раз не афишировать. Он путался с парнями ещё в Хейвуде, но за всю его относительно долгую половую жизнь, ещё никто не приводил его к себе домой — только мотели и закрытые вип-комнаты в клубах, где риск быть обчищенным случайным партнёром сводился к нулю. Но, несмотря на то, что с постоянным любовником у него никак не складывалось, Ви прекрасно знал, как доставить удовольствие мужчине. Всеми доступными способами.

Джинсы Тайлера пахли хорошим стиральным порошком, а под ними, что не удивительно, обнаружились дизайнерские боксеры, которые Ви до этого момента мог видеть разве что на рекламных плакатах. Быстро спустив нижнее бельё, он одним движением целиком заглотил полутвердый член Тайлера, вырывая из его горла абсолютно непристойный стон.

— Бля, ты великолепен, — рвано выдыхает Тайлер, вжимая Ви носом в свой аккуратно подстриженный лобок.

На следующее утро Ви проснулся с ужасным похмельем, грозившим расколоть его голову надвое. Он лежал на кровати абсолютно голым, не считая, конечно, растянутых боксеров. Быстро нацепив на себя приемлемый минимум одежды, он, осторожно придерживаясь рукой за стену, поплёлся в сторону кухни.

— Доброе утро, — до неприличия бодро поприветствовал его Тайлер, разливая свежезаваренный кофе по кружкам. Как сраная звезда кулинарного телешоу. — Как будешь готов, нам надо будет обсудить кое-какое дельце.

Так все и началось. Днем — кувыркания на импортных хлопковых простынях, плотностью в тысячу нитей, ночью — разъезды по всяким злачным местам, включавшие в себя доставку непонятных посылок и приносившие ему неплохой доход. Наверное, эти несколько месяцев без преувеличения были самыми лучшими в жизни Ви, но, как известно, всё хорошее имеет неприятное свойство рано или поздно заканчиваться.

***

Он пытается сильнее зажмуриться, но это не помогает: солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь неплотно закрытые оконные жалюзи, был слишком ярким. Поняв, что больше заснуть ему не удастся, Ви с трудом разлепляет заспанные глаза. Справа от него с кровати свисает массивная волосатая нога. Интересно, когда он успел оказаться в спальне Джеки? Воспоминания о прошедшем вечере возвращаются медленно, словно неохотно. Вот они сидят на диване, молча потягивая пиво, а затем, когда Ви, пошатываясь, направляется к выходу из квартиры — всё-таки час уже поздний, пора и честь знать, — Джеки останавливает его.

— Не думаю, что в таком состоянии ты сможешь далеко уйти, — несколько натянуто ухмыляется он. — Может, останешься? Прямо как в старые добрые времена, — не самые убедительные аргументы, но, тем не менее, Ви соглашается: не столько ради себя, сколько ради Джеки, который, по всей видимости, просто не хотел ночевать в одиночестве.

Ещё несколько липких мгновений, и он вспоминает, как они тащатся по лестнице, едва переставляя заплетающиеся ноги, а затем входят в комнату Джеки, едва не ударившись о висящую прямо в проходе боксёрскую грушу.

— Ты как, Ви? — голос Джеки отдается болезненной пульсацией в голове Ви, но он, видимо, находит в себе силы промычать что-то утвердительное. Кое-как дотащив себя до ванной, Ви вяло возит по зубам щёткой, выданной ему ещё во время его прошлого визита. Помниться, он ещё долго стоял, впившись пальцами в края раковины, почти медитативно созерцая тонкую струю воды. Сегодня он видел член Джеки. Глупая случайно промелькнувшая в его голове мысль, была безжалостно отброшена в сторону.

Неловко опустившись на пол, Ви подгреб под себя кинутую подушку, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как Джеки поспешно стягивает майку, обнажая испещренную шрамами грудь.

— Сувениры из моей прошлой жизни, — поймав вопросительный взгляд Ви, коротко поясняет он. Джеки почти никогда не говорил о Валентино, а если такое и случалось, то он предпочитал обходиться общими фразами. Неожиданно Ви ловит себя на том, что уже несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений он внимательно рассматривает группу пулевых ранений, пролегающих прямо на груди Джеки. Три из них крошечным вмятинами расположились аккурат над его сердцем. У Ви буквально чесались руки от желания прикоснуться к ним и, аккуратно ощупав каждый, проследить…

Странная мысль.

Тишину комнаты нарушает лишь негромкое похрапывание Джеки. Ви перекатывается на бок и, покряхтывая, медленно поднимается на ноги, попутно вглядываясь в лицо спящего Джеки. Он хмуриться во сне, будто бы что-то серьёзно обдумывая — и видеть его таким оказывается настолько забавно, что Ви даже приходиться зажать рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

Спокойно дремлющая в кресле Мама Уэллс мгновенно проснулась, стоило ей услышать слабое поскрипывание лестничных ступеней.

— Ты всё же решил заглянуть к нам, — радостно восклицает она и, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, заключает Ви в крепкие объятия. — Ты опять спал на полу, — через пару секунд своим фирменным укоряющим тоном говорит Мама Уэллс. — И могу поклясться: Джеки даже не додумался достать запасное…

Ви неловко улыбается и отступает от неё на один шаг: — Не беспокойтесь, Мама Уэллс. Спал, как младенец.

Она тяжело вздыхает и, осуждающе покачав головой, затем ласково треплет его по плечу: — Спасибо, что пришёл, Ви. Даже если мальчик пока отказывается это признавать, он сейчас переживает, мягко говоря, не лучшие времена, и как-никогда нуждается в дружеском плече рядом.

Мисти, думает Ви. Да и неприятная травма явно не добавляла ему оптимизма: — Не стоит благодарности.

— Я понимаю, что ты занят, но… может, ты составишь Джеки компанию на следующие несколько дней? Просто мне как-то неспокойно оставлять его одного, пока он в таком состоянии.

Телефон Ви оставался выключенным последние двенадцать часов, так что ему было страшно даже представить то обилие сообщений, которыми его успели завалить фиксеры. По-хорошему надо пойти домой, быстро ополоснуться и сразу же вернуться к делам, но то, как Мама Уэллс смотрит на него сейчас — печально, понимающе и в то же время с какой-то скрытой надеждой, — не оставляет ему выбора.

— Конечно, — после небольшой паузы соглашается он. — Мне тоже не помешает небольшой отпуск.

***

— Уже успел соскучился, а? — это первое, что говорит ему Джеки, когда он видит стоящего на своём пороге Ви со спортивной сумкой, перекинутой через плечо. За несколько часов его отсутствия, Джеки успел принять душ и переодеться в чистую одежду.

— Решил сделать на несколько дней перерыв в работе, — не дожидаясь особого приглашения, Ви проскальзывает мимо Джеки и по-хозяйски ставит сумку на пол.

— Дай угадаю: ты перешёл кому-то дорогу и теперь срочно ищешь место, где можно залечь на дно? — Джеки закрывает за ним дверь и хищно улыбается Ви, уже мысленно прикидывая, может ли тот починить сломанную лампочку на кухне, до которого у него самого руки как-то не доходили. — В любом случае, я ничего не имею против компании. Особенно, если она твоя.


	3. Chapter 3

План был предельно прост: найти ночной клуб — напиться в ночном клубе. «Лиззис» встречает их привычным мерцанием неоновой подсветки, освещающей не только танцпол, на котором уже извивалось несколько пьяных тел, а ещё стены и даже часть потолка. Ночь только начиналась, поэтому в воздухе всё ещё витал слабый запах чистящего средства — невиданная роскошь для подобных мест, но ведь и «Лиззис» претендует на звание более-менее элитного заведения. Они быстро направляются в сторону Матео, по обыкновению угрюмо протирающего и без того чистые стаканы.

Но не успевают они заказать себе выпить, как к Джеки подсаживается незнакомая девушка, которая, легко тронув его за локоть, вынуждает обратить на себя внимание.

Она невысокая, хрупкая и длинноволосая — в общем, полная противоположность Мисти. Но Джеки, казалось, это ничуть не смущает: возможно, он специально выбрал её именно из-за того, что она столь разительно отличается от его бывшей. Смотреть на его заигрывания оказывается на удивление тошно: вот Джеки понижает голос, вот, подавшись вперёд, начинает ей нашёптывать на ухо какую-то чушь — его действия представляют собой просто набор заученных штампов, на которые обычно клюют девчонки в клубах, ничего большего.

Тем не менее, это срабатывает и через пару секунд рука Джеки уверенно ложится на её талию.

Ви поворачивается к Матео и вяло шутит: — Похоже, только что освободилась вакансия моего друга. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы занять его место на остаток вечера? — слишком самоуничижительно, чтобы было смешно, но Матео всё равно находит в себе силы растянуть губы в вежливой полуулыбке.

Ни один из них не является особо интересным собеседником.

— Послушай, приятель, я бармен, а не метеоролог с пятьдесят четвертого, — не выдержав огрызается Матео, когда Ви в третий раз спрашивает, будет ли завтрашний день таким же солнечным, как и сегодня.

В конце концов, Ви решает больше не насиловать их обоих и, тяжело вздохнув, наконец обращает внимание на свой напиток. Коктейль, на его вкус, слишком приторный, уж лучше просто пить пиво без всяких особо химических присадок.

«От няньки до третьего лишнего», — горько думает Ви, украдкой поглядывая на затылок развернувшегося к нему спиной Джеки.

Время от времени до него доносятся обрывки их разговоров. Девушка кокетливо интересуется по поводу больного плеча, и Джеки, видимо пытаясь её впечатлить, ощутимо хлопает себя по оному, будто бы недавняя травма его совсем не беспокоит. После этого Ви перестает вообще вслушиваться в их разговор. Джеки — большой мальчик, сам знает, что делает.

В следующий раз он обращает на них внимание только спустя пятнадцать-двадцать минут.

— Так вы с ним?.. — скептично отмечает девушка. Ви поворачивается и видит, как она пристально оглядывает его. Словно кусок мяса: профессионально, расчётливо, будто бы попутно прикидывая, на что она может его «пустить».

Девушка ловит его взгляд и нарочито презрительно морщит нос. Набивает себе цену, как пить дать.

— Два зайца одним выстрелом, hermosa, — говорит Джеки своим самым убедительным голосом, а затем смеётся — и от этого низкого хриплого звука всё внутри Ви поджимается… не иначе как от неожиданности, ведь его друг раньше никогда так не смеялся. По крайней мере, не при нём.

Девушка пожимает плечами и, что-то шепнув Джеки — этого Ви не слышит из-за грохочущей в зале музыки, — слезает с барного стула. Затем, педантично одернув юбку, она быстро — насколько, конечно, позволяют туфли на высоком каблуке, — направляется к задней двери.

Джеки следует за ней, но, сделав пару шагов, оборачивается: — Чего застыл, Ви? Пошли.

Это неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. Но его голова слишком затуманена выпивкой, и что-то доказывать Джеки, когда он сам не в состоянии отличить право от лево, кажется ему бессмысленной затеей. Поэтому сказанное Ви «конечно» наверняка звучит также нелепо, как он себя и чувствует.

Пара минут и вот они уже в отдельной комнате. Ви не успевает даже моргнуть, как Джеки начинает во всю целовать повисшую на нём девицу.

— Эм… — неловко начинает Ви. Что он вообще собирается сказать? «Ребята, может, я лучше пойду?» В любом случае, его никто не услышит. Джеки самозабвенно лапает свою партнершу за задницу, сжимая её так сильно, что Ви видит, как белеют костяшки его пальцев.

«Это всё не по-настоящему», — думает Ви, чувствуя, как по его спине прокатывается холодная волна парализующего ужаса. Наверное, он сейчас просто спит и видит дурной сон. Да, именно так. Он зажмуривается, но старый детский трюк, из разряда «если я что-то не вижу, то этого и нет», делает только хуже. Теперь ничто не мешает Ви сосредоточится на влажных, практически чавкающих звуках, казавшихся просто невыносимо громкими. Не в силах это больше терпеть, Ви распахивает глаза аккурат в тот момент, когда девушка, вдоволь нацеловавшись, стала опускаться на колени прямо между широко расставленных ног Джеки.

Она бросает на Ви мимолетный взгляд, мол, не бойся, парень, скоро и до тебя дойдёт.

Созерцать член своего лучшего друга второй раз за неделю не входило в список его новогодних планов, хотя… может, он чего-то не знает, и для пресловутых «настоящих друзей» это абсолютно нормально. Как бы то ни было, Джеки, тихо постанывая, осторожно направляет свой член в рот девушки, в то время как Ви отчаянно пытается на него не смотреть, желая быть где угодно, только не здесь. Член Джеки резко выделяется на фоне темного лобка; в движениях его бёдер прослеживается почти безукоризненная сдержанность, будто он уже давно привык не отпускать себя. Джеки почти нежно прикладывает палец к щеке девушки. Его глаза полуприкрыты. Невозможно сказать, куда он смотрит. А может он вообще представляет себе что-нибудь… или, точнее, кого-нибудь другого на её месте.

И это оказывается последней каплей. Ви резко вскакивает со своего места, едва не ударяясь коленом о круглый журнальный столик: — Я на секунду, — абсолютно неуместно объявляет он, прежде чем пулей вылететь из комнаты.

Ви сломя голову несётся по коридору в сторону туалета. Внутри никого нет, и не считая жужжания мигающих потолочных ламп, здесь стоит безукоризненная тишина. Со второй попытки открыв кран, он не смог сдержать разочарованного стона: из крана лилась вода, по температуре больше напоминающей парное молоко. При случае он не отказался бы в такой искупаться, но сейчас, когда ему как-никогда нужно срочно остудить голову…

— Бля, — выдыхает Ви, в бессильной ярости ударяя кулаком по раковине. — Бля, — уже громче повторяет он. Легче не становится.

Нет, это точно кошмарный сон, иначе просто быть не может. Ви с трудом затаскивает себя в тесную кабинку и, привалившись к её стенке, судорожно пытается отдышаться. Воздух здесь мерзкий, с ощутимым запахом застарелой мочи, но лучше так, чем оставаться в душной комнате, где на него, казалось, давили даже стены.

В унитазе плавает использованный презерватив. Время идёт, а некоторые придурки так и не могут усвоить, что в сортир нельзя кидать всякую постороннюю херню. Спустили бы хотя бы за собой, любовнички сраные. Наверное, Ви бы вывернуло от омерзения, если бы у него не стояло так, что впору гвозди забивать.

— Бля, — говорит он в третий раз, наконец расстёгивая джинсы.

Член дёргается от сухости руки, но Ви, спешно облизав ладонь — привычку носить с собой одноразовый пакетик со смазкой он, увы, так приобрести и не смог, — снова обхватывает его. Он не хочет этого делать. У каждого человека, независимо от его моральных качеств, есть некие личностные границы, которые он не хочет преступать. Но, чёрт возьми, у него стоит с тех пор, как только он увидел член Джеки. В полностью эрегированном состоянии он оказался даже больше, чем Ви мог себе вообразить — если бы он, конечно, задался такой целью. Не всякая женщина сможет принять его целиком и при этом не поперхнуться. Одного только мимолетного образа, как Джеки яростно вколачивается в горло какой-то бедняжки, что даже цепи на его мощной шее тихо позвякивают, ударяясь друг о друга, оказывается достаточно. Ви невыносимо жарко, все мышцы будто бы скрутило в один гигантский узел и всё, что он хочет, так это продолжать гладить себя, думая об этом.

После своего возвращения, Ви, конечно, бывал в Кабуки, но в основном только по работе. Один раз ему всё же удаётся сбегать на Чпок-Стрит, чтобы сбросить напряжение в ближайшем мотеле со снятым за сотню эдди парнем. Не фонтан, конечно, но на «классический» поиск партнёра у него не было ни сил, ни времени. Так что это было банальным вопросом времени, когда нехватка секса выльется в спонтанную дрочку в непредназначенном месте. Ви закрывает глаза и слегка пережимает член у основания, пытаясь отсрочить разрядку ещё хотя бы на пару минут. Джеки там, наверное, времени зря не теряет. Он до синяков сжимает задницу ладонями, проталкивая свой огромный член меж ягодниц. Интересно, какие звуки издает Джеки, когда трахается? Бессвязные стоны, поощрения или что-то ещё? Зная Джеки, можно было смело заявить, что он из тех, кто будет вытрахивать тебя мозги, при этом не забывая шептать на ухо всякие непристойности. В общем, в постели — впрочем, как и в обычной жизни, — заткнуть его в случае чего не получиться.

Ви ускоряется, работая рукой быстрее, его бедра непроизвольно отрываются от стены, упираясь в плотное кольцо пальцев. Он ненавидит себя за то, что дрочит, представляя как Джеки вжимает его в…

— Ви, ты здесь?

Голос Джеки эхом разносится по пустому туалету.

Ви испуганно замирает, почти до боли сжимая ладонью член, всё ещё твёрдый и липкий от выступившей смазки: — Да, — кричит Ви, спешно вытирая влажную руку о джинсы. — Прости, сейчас выйду.

Мысленно взмолившись, чтобы тусклое освещение помешало Джеки увидеть его, так сказать, деликатную проблему, Ви на негнущихся ногах вышел из кабинки.

— Ты почему убежал? — несмотря на донельзя довольный вид, в голосе Джеки отчётливо слышатся обеспокоенные нотки. Ви на секунду залипает, смотря на капельку пота, стекающую по его виску. Чёрт, он сейчас точно обо всём догадается. — Что-то случилось?

— Просто перепил, сам понимаешь… — Ви даже не приходиться изображать смущение, чтобы это сказать. — А у тебя, как вижу, дела обстоят куда веселее.

— Ви, — серьёзно говорит Джеки, делая шаг в его сторону. — Ты мог бы сразу меня предупредить… что это, скажем, не для тебя.

— Ты сейчас о чём?

— Ну, понимаешь… О твоём внезапном побеге. Тут и дурак сообразит, что в чём-то накосячил, — Ви ещё никогда не видел Джеки настолько смущённым; казалось, ещё немного и он начнёт извинятся за… И правда, за что ему извиняться?

— Джек, — миролюбиво начинает Ви. — Я просто не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение.

— Но, тем не менее, ты это уже сделал, — смеется Джеки. — Ладно-ладно, шучу. Но, кхм, ты что-нибудь собираешься с этим делать?

Он красноречиво кивает на отчетливо читающуюся даже под плотной тканью штанов эрекцию Ви.

Блядь.

— Да ты у нас, оказывается, из «этих», ese, — расценив его молчание по-своему, со смешком отмечает Джеки. — Из стеснительных, я имею ввиду. Если хочешь, то я могу прогуляться, пока вы…

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Ви. — То есть да. То есть всё нормально. Чёрт, давай просто вернемся.

— Так вот в чём дело, — Джеки, крайне довольный своей проницательностью, дружелюбно хлопает его по плечу. — Сам же говорил, что тебе нужен отпуск, а теперь, когда я предлагаю тебе неплохо оттянуться, начинаешь тушеваться. Ну уж нет. Ты мой друг, Ви, поэтому это моя святая обязанность растрясти тебя, чтобы ты взял от вечера…

— Джек, — вмешивается Ви. — Дело не в зажатости. Я просто… не разделяю твои предпочтения.

— Да-да, ты у нас ведь…

— Я не по девочкам, — резко обрывает его Ви.

Джеки разом меняется в лице.

— Ничего себе.

Повисла пауза. Достаточно долгая, чтобы перед глазами Ви могла пролететь вся его жизнь. Дважды. Чёрт, вот зачем он сейчас это ляпнул? Лучше бы Джеки продолжал находиться в благостном неведенье о настоящих причинах его метаний, чем…

— Мог бы рассказать мне об этом и раньше. Или ты настолько мне не доверяешь? — наконец говорит Джеки. С тяжелым вздохом он сжимает пальцами переносицу, будто бы отказываясь верить в происходящее, но Ви знает, что за этой показной холодностью скрывается обычная обида.

— Да подходящий момент всё как-то не подворачивался, — неловко хохотнув говорит Ви, но просто убийственный взгляд Джеки заставляет его замолчать. Что ж, видимо придётся говорить правду. — Хорошо. Думаю, я просто не знал, как ты это воспримешь.

— Мне казалось, что друзья… — абсолютно разбито начинает Джеки, но затем, когда его взгляд случайно соскальзывает на всё ещё недвусмысленно топящуюся ширинку Ви, его лицо вдруг искривляет абсолютно нечитаемая гримаса. — Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения.

— Я совсем не то…

— Всё ясно, Ви, — напоследок горько бросает Джеки, выходя из туалета.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Если вам понравился данный перевод, то не забудьте поставить кудос и автору оригинальной работы ;-)


End file.
